Masqueraded Lies
by ASadisticWriter
Summary: Lavi has been taken and tortured for days and days until Tyki Mikk manages to bring the youth away from all that. Soon he sees just how much he and his brother Sheril have tormented the fragile youth. Now Tyki must help save Lavi from himself before it too late. WARNING there will be character death, rape, abuse and self harming. There will be warnings within each chapter for you.


A/N- Hey there, I am here with once again with another fanfic. I really like this and the odd plot twists that will begin to appear. Yes….I have hurt my Lavi-Bae a lot and his pain will not ease in later chapters…Anyway! Hope you like it~

I don't own any of the DGM characters that have been used in this.

Masqueraded Lies

Chapter One

Broken

The December snow covered the floor below making it difficult to see any hazards the floors of the wood usually had. All he knew was that he had to keep running, to not look back. Crystallized breath smoked passed his now blue lips, his emerald eye glistened with tears as the bitter wind blew harshly against his face. He couldn't remember how long he was running for; all he knew was that to stop running would lead to a quick death. He knew they was close the sound of the sickening laughter told him as much. His chasers could not be but mere miles away from him now; he knew outrunning them was a waste of time. His wounds began to ache, blood dripped down his arms, head and where ever else they can decide to slice and burn. His legs felt as if they would snap at any moment but his instincts told him to run. Keep running.

Finally he thought he was far from the beings that were tracking him down as he couldn't hear their voices or sudden erupts of laughter at his expense. He hid behind a large willow tree close by the stream, leaning against the rough bark of the trunk it was then that he let out a muffled cry. His body was exhausted, eyes threatened to close due to the blood loss that was making him slip in and out of consciousness every now and then. The only thing he could remember was laughter, that damn viscous laughter that would drive him insane. They had let their guard down and he took the only opportunity he had to run but with the parasites within him, running seemed like hard work. "S…Shit" He whispered to himself as he glanced down at his leg. The make shift support he had around his ankle was coming loose, one of his chasers thought it was amusing to use a hammer on his ankle to prevent him from kicking out.

A sudden snap to the left of him caused the youth to stare in that direction. He wasn't afraid, adrenaline made sure of that. Pushing himself into a standing position he kept one hand against the bark to steady himself. For the past months all he could remember was pain. Pain and laughter had been his lifestyle all because they wanted to know about the fourteenth from Bookman. The youth knew the old man would never speak, therefore his life was in danger the more he stayed but then things turned from the brutal abuse of feeling knives slowly slicing his skin and the stabbing sensation that Road often caused him to pain of a different kind. Damn pleasure and desire for their sick fantasies. Why did they have to take it out on him for?! Rage began to ebb its way into the youth's stomach as he thought it was wise to continue moving. His body began to grow colder and if he made it to night fall he would have to find shelter. He doubted that would happen this was one of their sick games. Hunting.

He walked this time, his ankle began to cause more pain then it should. He needed his innocence but he didn't know whether it was still intact or whether they had destroyed it. He would have allowed himself the moment to calm himself down, to take control of the situation and find a solution however the stomach-churning laughter was back and the malevolence whisper of his name was carried on the wind. Shit they had caught up with him! Or had they ever left him? He didn't know anymore, he couldn't predict the Noah brothers, Sheril was dangerous. His mood swings often saw the youth on the floor beaten and twisted in pain, Tyki however was slightly predictable. Since he clung onto the last threads of his humanity he had left. The two together on the other hand was hazardous to him and anyone else who was unlucky to have been ensnared into their twisted ways.

His heart pounded rapidly in his chest as he began to run once again. The rags he wore was nothing more then a blood stained shirt and trousers that had been torn so many times he was surprised they still clung to his thin hips and protected his last shred of dignity. His breath formed in front of him in swirls of cloud causing a mist to form every time he took a breath. He wanted to break down and cry, to shout and live but the only way he could live was by running.

Behind him two shadowy figures formed, one taller then the other. They both had their eyes set on the fleeing boy with eyes gleaming like predators. One of them wore a monocle, while the other favoured a top hat. The two looked so similar, both wore their curly dark hair up in pony tails, but the only difference was one had a rough handsome face while the younger one had a face that made women swoon and blush.

"Brother…he certainly does not give up" The older figure spoke, a small purr seduced its way through his throat.

"Indeed, I am surprised we haven't broke him yet" The pleasure whispered as he didn't want to give up the chase just yet. The two brothers shared a sadistic smirk with one another before they began to follow the small butterfly like creature that fluttered above them, guiding them to the redhead.

"Shit!" He muttered annoyed himself and how he had to take small breaks to catch his breath. His body was in no position to continue running, but he would always push himself further and further until his body collapsed on him. He glanced around the forest in hopes that he could see something other then trees and bushes. Nothing, he didn't even know whether he was running in a circle or whether he was running in the right direction. He wished Bookman was there with him, to guide him but the old man was no doubt in his holding cell mentally calling his apprentice an idiot. What could the youth do? The old man had no idea what was happening to him, the activities he was forced to do at night made him ashamed of himself. He could no longer look at his reflection without feeling disgust. If he could only try to—why couldn't he move?! Panic rage throughout his body as he glanced around the opening, nothing but endless snow scattered around and the trees. Nothing could have snagged on him, he hadn't tripped he wasn't on the floor. Then he heard the laughter and finally saw the figures begin to move closer to him.

"Oooh he managed to get further then I had thought" The older man chuckled as he watched the youth. "But this is as far as you go, my dear pet"

"Go to hell!" The youth snapped, despite the situation he hated being called that. He was no one's damn possession.

"Ouch, junior that hurt my feelings" The younger of the brother's purred to the youth's left side, a hand placed against his chest in a mocking way. "Here we are bringing you back home and out of the snow, the least you could do is to thank your masters~" The voice walked forward to the boy, he knew the youth could not move thanks to his older brother's unique ability.

"Fuck you Mikk" The youth could do nothing. He had no control over his body anymore; he was the puppet waiting to dance to an unknown beat. His emerald eye glistened, not with hate, or fear, but with the knowledge of what would happen to him.

The two men laughed heavily at the youth's persistent rebellious personality, a pet that was obedient all the time was a broken pet that needed to be discarded of. Sheril watched as his brother withdrew a small knife from his tailcoat pocket, the blade glistened majestically in the cold air and snow. The youth's eye widened at the sight of the knife, but before he could ask to be spared from the pain the knife was thrusted into his shoulder. The cold blade tearing trough his chest eliciting a cry of pain from the youth, the two men laugh.

~Line Break~

It had been weeks since the youth had managed to escape, even if it was for a short while. The punishment was sever however, bones was broken, skin sliced in various places. Pain seemed like a feeling that he was becoming use to, every time his heart beats it caused a shockwave of pain to roll throughout his body since several of his ribs had been smashed. He was placed within his usual cell, the dark room as he called it. There was little light in the room and what light he did have was through a hole in the wall allowing one single ray of sunlight to keep the youth company.

Curled up in the far corner of the room, the youth hugged his knees. He missed his friends, Lenalee's smile, Allen's cheerful attitude and Kanda's…he missed Kanda. He missed them all at that time, he had grown attached to them all despite his training and the countless of times Bookman had told him not too. He couldn't help it though; his heart was made for loving not to be set in ice for the rest of his life. He felt a tear roll from his emerald eye due to the emotions and to the pain that would never leave him alone. He was breaking him; they were breaking him so easily. Road had been playing with his mind, tormenting him with his old selves and memories of his friends. Just when the youth was starting to believe in the illusions, she took them away and turned them into twisted nightmares.

He could feel his mind begin to snap, each second that slowly ticked by he felt a little of his sanity abandon him. He could no longer tell what was real and what was not. He wanted to go home, but his home was with his Gramps and he was currently here. He often wondered whether he was being treated the same. Ha, he doubted that. Bookman had information the earl wanted and Lavi was nothing more then a toy he gave to his beloved Noahs.

The sound of a lock being opened snapped him out of his thoughts, he moved closer to the corner as he could. Yes, after the things that had happened to him, he was finally feeling afraid. He could no longer predict who was entering his cell as they always seemed to melt into someone else. Lavi gripped his side when a stabbing pain caused him to whimper under his breath, his wounds needed to be taken care other wise he would die of infection. That he knew.

The door slowly pushed open, a figure walked into the room and lifted the exorcist into his arms. The youth, too weak to fight back allowed himself to be taken. There was no point in fighting back, he knew with one move this akuma could snap his neck like a twig.

"…Where are you taking me?" This was a stupid question he had asked, he knew where he was going back to the land of sorrow and pain.

"Master Mikk wants you"

This was something the youth had not expected. Tyki rarely saw him anymore and the only reason why Sheril paid him a visit was to gain some sort information out from Bookman. The rest only used him as a mere doll to play with and leave when they became bored. So this made him confused as to why Tyki wanted him all of sudden. A bright light made the youth hiss, his eye so focused on darkness needed time to adjust.

"Master, the boy"

"Place him on the bed." The voice commanded and the akuma did as it was instructed to do. He dropped Lavi down onto the softness of the bed which caused him to hiss out

"Idiot he said place not drop!" Lavi retorted the best he could as he curled on the soft sheets gripping his side. He heard a soft chuckle and another command but the pain had by then took control so all sounds apart from his heart beat had been drowned out.

The Noah of pleasure watched the youth for a few moments, his golden eyes glanced at all the wounds he and his family had caused. It disgusted him how they could continue to abuse the youth even when his body and mind began to snap slowly. Tyki had brought the boy to his room in order to keep him safe. If bookman never speaks Sheril would loose his temper it may end badly for the youth. "Hush now my lovely. Save your strength and rest." Tyki purred softly.

~Line Break~

A silver haired youth walks across the landing of the Noah mansion; he had ran away from The Order in hopes that he could spend the rest of his life within the arms of the enemy. With a smile upon his pale face he walked into the large room. It was decorated with a few paintings across the walls and a large black chandelier hanging above the large four poster bed. The youth smiled when he had saw his lover sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, obviously working on a few papers The Earl had forced him to do. Walking over as silently as he could, the white-haired teen placed his hands over the male's eyes and giggled.

"Guess who~" he purred within the ear, watching as the papers that was within his lover's gloved hands dropped onto the table.

"Ah my dear Allen, what are you doing back?" a soft voice asks.

"Nea the dinner is over with your family, the earl was hoping to see you but I had told him that you wanted to complete the tasks he had given you. You didn't miss much, Tyki was boasting about some new toy he had gotten himself and Sheril was acting odd. Road was trying to make me do her homework and Skinn was complaining about the lack of sweet foods. The diner had finished early as the Earl and Lulubell slipped off to enjoy one another's company. They make it obvious—Nea?" Allen slid from where he was standing and sat within his lover's lap. He nuzzled him affectionately.

"Forgive me Allen, I was trying to work out who the toy could be and realised it must be that redhead who managed to sneak away" Nea placed a gentle kiss against Allen's forehead. He placed a hand against the swollen stomach of his lover, and in return he felt a light tap against his palm. The Earl only agreed for Allen to stay here under the protection of the Noahs due to the little gift that was being developed.

"Redhead…?"

"Yes, he is the apprentice of the old man, I believe Sheril is still trying to find out information. Poor Redhead is better off dead. The things the Noah brothers can do to someone would destroy them. Now shouldn't you be relaxing on the bed~? You have our little one to take care, you should not concern yourself with the likes of Sheril and Tyki. Toys come and they go." Nea lifted Allen into his arms and walked over to the bed. He places the boy down against the black and gold sheets. Allen refused, as usual, to allow Nea to continue his work. Settling down besides his younger lover, Nea wrapped his arms around him and hummed a gentle melody, knowing that his song could make anyone fall asleep when played right.

~Line Break~

"No…Please!" A cry was seduced from the boy's throat as his wounds are seen to. The Noah of Pleasure had asked to leave the dinner early so he could tend to his beloved toy's wounds, ones that he had not done. The smell of tobacco wafted around the room as a cigarette rested between the two plump lips. The Noah had no joy when it came to cleaning the wounds with alcohol; he was trying to make sure the boy would not suffer from any infections later on.

"Hush Eyepatch-Kun, I have almost covered the worst wounds" Tyki spoke, paying attention to a particular wound on the youth's side. It was certainly deep as Sheril had forced a knife into his side one day when the old man refused to speak. Tyki had asked his brother to stop taking it out on the boy, it was clear to see him slowly slipping into insanity. Lavi had been showing signs of talking to himself whenever Tyki went down to the cell to check up on him, the Noah had on occasions watched Road toy with his mind.

"T-Tyki it hurts" Lavi could take pain, but this was beyond his limits. The alcohol stung his wounds and had caused tears to fall from his only good eye. Pleasures had been the only one of the Noahs to show any sympathy for him, if it wasn't for Tyki the youth knew he would have still been in the cell. Or worse, he would be in the arms of death. Though the past few days that went by Lavi could feel himself walk closer to the door of his demise. He was afraid of what would happen the more he stayed within the place, he feared his own taunting minds and the things he had seen, done and watched. Thanks to Road gnawing at him in his dreams while Wisely went looking in his thoughts, Lavi was reminded of the things he had lost. His parents, old friends, those he had cared about, the heart he had gave up in order to be what he was today. He could no longer stare at himself in the mirror, ashamed of what he looked liked.

Tyki had found him on his bed a few hours ago, a blade in his eyes, blood seeping into the sheets below him. The Noah of pleasure had been quick to act and had dressed the wounds on his wrists, arms, legs. The youth was a walking time bomb and it was only a matter of time until he self destructs. Since then Tyki had made sure all sharp objects was taken from his room, he even made plans to have an Akuma within his room whenever he was not there. He had asked Lavi what was wrong but he could clearly see it in his eyes.

"Thank you" Lavi watched as Tyki helped him into a shirt that was far too big for him. His body was thin and the Noah could see the boy's ribs. It had taken Pleasure hours to set the boy's bones back into the right place, he had even managed to get the parasites from within him out. Yes, Tyki was a Noah but he could not allow the boy to die like this. He wasn't sure why he felt like this, the boy was an exorcist, but ever since the train incident he had always had eyes for the youth. Maybe because he had wondered what the youth would be like within the sheets, people did say redhead's were animals in bed.

"You are welcome, Eyepatch-Kun" The Noah made sure a few of the buttons on the shirt was done, he had saw the boy naked once before thanks to his brother but he wanted Lavi to keep his dignity.

Lavi placed his hands besides his legs on the bed, he watched Tyki closely. He owned the Noah his life yet Tyki did not ask for anything in return for saving him. "Tyki…what was the weather like?" Lavi asked softly, his voice had lost its mischievous happy tone he once had. The youth wanted to talk about something, months in isolation with nothing but his mind to talk to the youth craved a talk.

"It is a clear night, cold but that is to be expected this time of year. The moon is high in the sky, though there are little stars out" Tyki placed his cigarette in an ash tray when he was done with it. He walks towards his large doors (as he had the room with the balcony) and pulled the curtains open allowing Lavi to see for himself.

Lavi tried to stand by himself, he placed a hand against the wall to brace himself. His legs felt as if they was made from paper and threatened to tear at any moment. The Noah looked over his shoulder, he smiled slightly at the boy's effort. He walked over and took Lavi into his arms, hooking the boy's legs over his arm as he lifted him bridal style. Now holding him like this, Tyki could feel each bone in his body, he could also hear the struggled breathing the boy had. Did he always have this…? It worried the pleasure a little, enough for him to make a mental note to check the lungs for any sort of damage.

"It's…beautiful" Lavi forced himself to say despite the pain he was in whenever he tried to speak.

"Yes lovely it certainly is a sight to behold" Tyki only then realised that he had called the boy lovely, he honestly did not mean to. It was as if at that moment his mind was taken over. "Come let us get you inside. The cold would do you more damage then what my brother and yourself have already caused." Lavi smiled slightly and curled closer to Tyki as he brought him within the warmth of the bedroom.

Tyki placed Lavi back onto the softness of the bed, he made sure the youth had a glass of water close by and a pillow to cradle his head. Pleasures had closed the doors, curtains and placed a few candles on fire to allow them to give Lavi some little light. He had also placed the fire on in the fireplace and poked it a few times as well as dropping a few coals within it too keep it burning. Lavi smiled at the warmth that flooded the room and watched as Tyki sat against the chair close to the side of the bed. He was flicking through numerous of letters that was addressed to him. Some he would have to send replies to as he was not interested in settling down and making a family despite the attempts Sheril had made. The redhead watched him with curious a curious eye, he listened when the Noah hummed a nursery rhyme that sounded almost Portuguese. Lavi had took the pillow that Tyki was suppose to use (As he had several on his side of the bed) and cuddled it.

Tyki had snuck a little glance over to the redhead and watched him unconsciously nuzzle the pillow, thinking it was a teddy. The sight made the pleasure smile, which was odd as he so rarely smiled. The sight was certainly adorable, one of the pleasures life gave the Noah.

"Adorable isn't he~?" Nea spoke softly, he had wanted to ask Tyki about something work related. He did not expect to see the older Noah to smile at something that Tyki would find annoying.

"He is indeed. He is a flame that has tainted and is slowly loosing its glow" Tyki sighed, he was mad at himself for allowing things to get this far.

"He is also Allen's friend" Nea spoke softly, he didn't want to wake the sleeping form on the bed. He looked too pale to him, pale enough to be alarmed.

"He is" Tyki agreed as he went back to sorting out the letters into small piles. One for the marriage proposals he would (accidentally) throw into the fire to business proposal for working with various wealthy men. "How is Allen?"

"Moody. Though it is expecting for a seven month pregnant being" Nea sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was hoping to ask you something, but seeing as you are busy I doubt you would want to leave the boy for a few days"

"That is not wise, the boy is breaking mentally. He has…self harmed himself while I was at the family meeting. I would not want to leave him alone for more then five minutes. Hell knows what Sheril has done to him" Tyki glanced over to the sleeping form of the youth, watching his chest raise and fall slowly.

"Why are you helping an Exorcist?"

". . . As soon as I know that answer I shall inform you"

"You must have some sort of feelings for him Tyki, you might not know them" With that Nea wished Tyki a goodnight and slipped back into the darkness of the hallway and back within his bed with his lover.

"…Perhaps I do have some sort of emotions for him….impossible" Tyki stood from his seat, a pile of letters in hand he threw them into the raging fire before blowing out the candles. He slipped into bed besides the youth and allowed the boy to roll over and curl against his chest. Lavi's body was small, fragile and it indeed worry the Naoh. He would have to force the boy to eat something. But for now he allowed his arms to wrap around the body and pull him closer. His golden eyes closed, allowing his body to slip into a dream that was always tainted with memories of his human side.


End file.
